Futuro
by Maddencita
Summary: Sasuke-kun... nunca dijo nada... Porque! Sasusaku One-shot... no se preocupen aun estoi trabjando en el prox chap de Empecemos de nuevo. Lean este y review pleasee!


------------Futuro…------------

La aldea escondida entre las hojas: Konoha, si bien era dicho por muchos de sus habitantes, cuando el fuego arde las hojas bailan. Era una interesante analogía y más para Sakura Haruno, cuantas veces no había ella "bailado" al compás de él… de Sasuke Uchiha y ahora el muy bastardo la había abandonado sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Se sentía utilizada… Se sentía asqueada con ella misma y su obsesión hacia ese muchacho. Le entrego todo, desde su amor hasta su virginidad y como le agradecía él? Marchando a Kami sabe donde sin decirle nada a nadie.

Si bien era cierto no había nada que atara al muchacho a ella… pero…. Pero…. Una pequeña parte de su corazón quería creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado, el al menos le tendría… si no amor, tal vez un poco de cariño y si no eso tan siquiera consideración! Demonios, todo lo que había dado no valía nada para el o que?! Traicionada… así se sentía.

**-Momento… El nunca dijo… es cierto, el nunca dijo nada-**

Al verse en esa gran habitación se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba; que vacía se sentía en esa cama, sin ese cuerpo pesado que estaba en muchos de sus despertares. Habían pasado ya varios días desde que él decidió marcharse por quien sabe que razón… Quizá por su hermano… Quizá se había hartado de la aldea… pero… Maldición! Como le hacia falta…

Recordó la ultima vez que… esa vez que ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Un día muy feliz para ella y probablemente el ultimo en el que sentiría esa sensación… Como era que ella llego a estar tan enamorada mientras que a él… a él le importaba un demonio todo… Quería llorar… es más, lloraría hasta que sus ojos no pudiesen derramar una coña lagrima más. Maldito, no se las merecía pero aun así… en el corazón no se manda.

Pero eran novios, cierto? Oficialmente, o sea… no había estado soñando todo ese tiempo o si? Le había jugado una mala pasada su mente. No, claro que no. Todas esas caminatas a lo largo de la aldea, todos sabían que ella era de Sasuke, sea lo que sea que eso significase…Aunque reflexionando era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta cuando a media noche se escuchaban sus gritos ensordecedores pidiendo a Sasuke que no parará lo que estaba haciendo… Todos lo sabían… Él muchacho nunca hizo nada para ocultarlo, siempre actuaba extraño eso sí pero… ahora? Porque habría hecho semejante cosa? Seria culpa de ella? Ahí iba de nuevo Sakura culpándose de todo, de todas formas a quien mas se la podría echar si estaba ella sola…

Naruto ya había intentado sacarla de la casa para que despejara su mente, pero como si su mente era de él y para él, no había segundo si que ella anhelase respirar el mismo aire de él… Si todo lo que quería era estar con él porque era eso tan difícil de cumplir? Acaso era ella tan molesta.

Salió al balcón de su casa… sintió ese aire pesado jugar con sus cabellos…

**-Donde te metiste Sasuke-kun…-**

_De repente tu no estas  
y se hunde la ciudad  
todo tiene un color mucho mas gris  
nunca pude imaginar  
que podía terminar  
perdiendo la cabeza por ti._

Claro que si lo imagino… y lo supo desde el primer momento que él le puso un dedo encima, desde la vez que le dijo que ella no pertenecía a nadie más que a él, que nadie jamás podría tocarla de nuevo, solo él, solo él… solo el muy hijo de… Respiro profundo ante la maldición que quería dar en su contra.

_El teléfono que suena  
nadie sabe donde estas  
si bastara con llorar  
lo haría hasta borrar  
tu perfume de mi piel._

Volvió a su cama que era su prisión, no había querido ver a nadie, ni a su maestra que estaba tan preocupada con ella. Mil y una vez se preguntaba porque el no tuvo la delicadeza de despedirse… No se merecía ella esa pequeña muestra de respeto? Iba a cumplirse un año desde que se juntaron y ese extraño comportamiento de el.

**-Porque Sasuke-kun…. Si yo…-**

_Dentro de mi habitación  
juego con el tiempo y voy  
hacia atrás a toda imaginación  
y me gusta repasar  
en detalle como fue  
lo que hicimos esa primera vez.  
Tus caricias que volaban  
por mi cuerpo sin parar  
si bastara con llorar  
lo haría hasta borrar  
para siempre tu sabor._

7 días… 7 largos días sin él a su lado y para ella parecía una eternidad, había estado sobreviviendo de recuerdos tortuosos que se aparecían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Cualquier cosa le recordaba a él, la manera en que al despertar siempre le daba un pequeño beso, como él siempre estaba deseosa de ella; aunque nunca le dijo nada muchas veces se llego a sentir más que amada por él, la forma en la que le hacia el amor… porque el mismo se lo había dicho! Le había dicho que eso no era sexo, era hacer el amor… todo eso tenia que tener algún valor? O era solo para tenerla engañada y asi cuando el ya hubiera saciado sus ganas la dejaría tirada como un perro, así se sentía… tirada, abandonada… Comenzó a llorar cansadamente y con un poco de pesadez, trato de guardar un poco de silencio, aunque solo estaba ella, sentía escuchar el eco de cada uno de sus sollozos…. Se fue quedando dormida…

Pasaron unas cuantas horas que ni las sintió, pero de repente algo había pausado su sueño, era alguien… alguien la estaba llamando, que era ese sonido y de donde provenía… Empezó a parpadear suavemente para alistar sus ojos y ver que era lo que sucedía… estaba exhausta… de tanto llorar, de tanto lamentarse…

**-Oye a que hora piensas despertar? Hmpm…-**

Que?! Conocía ese Hmpm… todo el mundo conocía ese maldito Hmpm… característica única de él… Estaba soñando? Antes de abrir por completo los ojos, los froto con suavidad y rastreo el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Ahí estaba sentado, viéndola con sus codos en las piernas y esa sonrisa de… esa sonrisa típica de… solo de él… Sasuke Uchiha.

**-Sasuke-kun!-** dijo con ánimos y se puso de pie, ya no estaba cansada… Oh no!

**-Has estado llorando…- **

Se puso de pie y con cierto aire de preocupación se acerco a ella. Todo el cuerpo de Sakura se tenso al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, nuevamente, respiraban el mismo aire.

**-Yo…-**

**-…si?- **

**-…Baka!!-** grito y le planto semejante cachetada **–Como se te ocurre dejarme así??!?!?!?-** preguntaba exasperada, ahora el uchiha menor tendría que responder a su interrogatorio.

El chico se quedo admirado y puso su mano en su cachete que ahora estaba rojo.

**-Tenia que pensar unas cuantas cosas…- **

**-Que?! Ahora mismo me dices con quien estabas y haciendo el que!?- **

El chico la miro y rio.

**-Que?!-**

A veces llegaba a ser tan tonta que era casi… tierna…

**-No me has extrañado…?- **

Se acerco más y puso su mano en la espalda de la chica, obligándola ahora rozar su pecho con el propio, ambas respiraciones hacían un unisonó.

Bajo la mirada…

**-Extrañarte es poco…-**

**-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- **

Junto su nariz con ella e hizo un lindo movimiento que sonrojo a la chica. Enmarco la cara de Sakura con sus manos y lentamente las fue bajando, ahora iba por el contorno de uno de los brazos de la chica, llegando a su mano suavemente la acaricio. Comenzó a besarla. Sakura se sintió en el paraíso, aunque sentía algo en uno de sus dedos… Abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

**-No puede ser…-**

Se separo un poco y aun con la mano de Sasuke en la de ella, se sintió estremecer, sentía como su mano temblaba…

Era…

**-Y bien…- **

Un anillo de compromiso…

**-Te casas conmigo?- **

Ay dios… Sakura no sabia ni que hacer, estaba demasiado feliz, sentía su corazón explotar.

Lo único que le quedo fue entregarse a sus brazos… y así lo hizo, se entrego como nunca antes en un beso puro, inocente lleno de amor y de carnio; ella lo amaba a él más que a la vida misma.

En pocos segundos el la deposito en la cama… se puso encima de ella, y con sus dedos toco ese frágil rostro que siempre le dedicaba amor y movió unos cabellos rosados, sintió ese aroma, sintió ese cuerpo cerca del suyo, había estado fuera muchos días, era tiempo de compensar..

Sasuke comenzó a besarle la mejilla tiernamente y ella simplemente se sonrojaba ante ese contacto, sabría que dentro de poco esos labios por fin besarían los propios… Haruno puso sus brazos alrededor del chico y sin dudarlo dos veces comenzó a entregarse a él en un profundo beso, entregarse como siempre lo hacia… una y otra vez, sin esperar nada a cambio, nada más que esos fuertes brazos cuando los necesitara y ahora, ahí estaban…

En cuestión de segundos sus ropas salieron volando y entre caricias, besos y gemidos comenzaron un baile exótico y erótico de intercambio entre sus cuerpos. El entraba y salía y ella gritaba su nombre con fuerza, con amor, con deseo y necesidad.

El era de ella…

Ella de el…

Así debía ser…

Para toda la vida…

Con sus cuerpos sudados, descansaron en la cama, el la reguardaba en su regazo y ella acariciaba ese fuerte pecho masculino y le daba pequeños besos, estaba loca por Sasuke y ahora iban a casarse… Oh, es cierto…

Sasuke miraba al techo y con una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Sakura. Ese color rosado que daba alegría a su vida… Que si estaba enamorado? _Probablemente… _

**-Tal vez… cuando quieras tener hijos… te vas 2 semanas… - **

**-No creo…. Lo más probable es que pase solo en casa haciéndote el amor…- **

**-Sasuke-kun…- **

**-Deja eso… de ahora en adelante soy Sasuke Uchiha, tu futuro esposo…- **

**-Te Amo…- **

**-Sakura…- **

---------------------------------------FIN------------------------------------------------

**Reviewwww!! **

**Onegai :D!!! **

**Atte. Maddencita :D**


End file.
